Black Fang
Black Fang.png|The Black Fang in EBF5 Black fang 2 source.png|The Black Fang in EBF2 and EBF3 The Black Fang is a al sword available for Matt in . Description The Black Fang has a single-edged blade with runes and small spikes near the base. It has a long brown hilt with a small red guard and pommel. In , the Black Fang has a few noticeable differences. It's three small spikes on the blade were changed to two fangs, and there is also string tied through the red hole at the top of the grip. In EBF2&3, the Black Fang specializes in spreading the status. It provides solid boosts to both offenses, as well as sizable bonuses to both and . It is not only capable of inflicting Poison with Weapon-elemental attacks, but at higher levels in EBF3 also will counter with the standard attack, thus allowing Matt to semi-passively apply Poison to foes. In EBF5, its stats are mostly the same, though it loses its Evade bonus in exchange for slightly bumping up its offensive stats and Accuracy. It can inflict a sizable amount of stacks and drain HP with weapon-elemental attacks, and also gives immunity to Bio when maxed, which makes the sword suited for a party; on the other hand, if one wishes to deal direct Bio damage instead of stalling with Poison and Virus, the Emerald Smasher is a better option. The Black Fang resists Bio, , and , with all of them becoming immunities when maxed. * Attack 10% * Defence 10% * Accuracy 10% * Evade 10% * Element - 50% * Unleash - 5x poison : "Poisons foes" Found inside a chest in Rock Lake, the chest is guarded by some foes. |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Herb |item21number = 5 |item31 = Mushroom |item31number = 2 |item32 = Garlic |item32number = 3 |item41 = Mushroom |item41number = 2 |item42 = Mythril Plate |item42icon = Item Silver Plate.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 4 |item52 = Cactus |item52number = 3 |item53 = Geode |item53number = 2}} It can be bought in any equipment shop for 1000 gold, e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 55% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |BonusSkillPower = 100/2 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40%35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60%40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80%45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100%50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 4x3x |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 2 |item31 = Butterfly Wing |item31number = 4 |item41 = Opal |item41number = 1 |item42 = Butterfly Wing |item42number = 6 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 4 |item52 = Butterfly Wing |item52number = 8 |note = Before the v2 update, maxed out at 50% Dark resistance and resisted Poison/Virus instead of Bio. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoSkillChance = (22%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 2 |item31 = Butterfly Wing |item31number = 4 |item41 = Opal |item41number = 1 |item42 = Butterfly Wing |item42number = 6 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 2 |item52 = Panda Bear |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Panda Bear.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt